


Little Devil

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Furono quelle poche parole a far decidere il ragazzo: ‘sono orgoglioso di te’.Per Draco rappresentavano un vero e proprio premio, il coronamento di ogni aspettativa: rare volte le aveva sentite dire da suo padre, ma era indescrivibile l’effetto che avevano su di lui.“Oh…si, certo. Aspetterò. Però fai in fretta, ho voglia di bere del succo di zucca!”Ce n’era di fresco, lo aveva visto in cucina.Orgoglioso di te.A lui non serviva altro.





	

**_My little devil_ **   


Quando suo padre era a casa prima delle nove di sera - cosa che succedeva abbastanza di rado - Draco si accertava sempre di dove fosse. Ormai, in tredici anni di vita - anzi quattordici, visto che era il dieci giugno, ormai - aveva imparato a riconoscere determinate cose.  
Se si fermava in salotto a parlare con sua madre, voleva dire che era preoccupato.  
Se dopo aver affidato il mantello al loro Elfo saliva in studio, era perché c’era del lavoro urgente da svolgere, almeno quando accadeva subito dopo il rientro e non per esempio, dopo cena.  
Se invece arrivava fino alla sua stanza, oppure fino alla rimessa per le Scope annessa alla casa oppure lo mandava a chiamare, talvolta era perché voleva chiedergli delucidazioni sui suoi voti. Quelle occasioni avevano il potere di far contrarre lo stomaco di Draco, soprattutto perché i suoi voti in determinate materie non erano mai stati un granché. Draco non incrociava mai lo sguardo di quei pallidi occhi grigi mentre doveva fornire notizie riguardo l’andamento dei suoi compiti per le vacanze, e d’estate succedeva spessissimo di doverlo fare. Si limitava ad assumere l’espressione più mite che gli riuscisse di trovare… e quasi sempre mentiva, raccontando di essere a buon punto.  
  
Durante le vacanze di scuola non era raro che suo padre lo mandasse a chiamare perché gli aveva preso qualcosa - un nuovo set di biglie o di scacchi, o un qualche paio di guanti da gioco molto costosi - ma l’estate era in genere costellata di interrogatori sui compiti.  
Suo padre non aveva mai alzato una mano su di lui - forse aveva fatto il gesto in passato, quello almeno Draco era sicuro di sì - e lo stesso, o quasi poteva dirsi delle sue rare carezze.  
Non che non mostrasse alcuna emozione con lui: le sue sgridate, le sue osservazioni pungenti avevano il potere di imbarazzare e di ferire ferocemente Draco.  
Suo padre era un tipo alto, con certe spalle dalla linea severa perennemente ammantate di nero, movenze secche e misurate e penetranti occhi di un grigio freddo capace di trapassarti da parte a parte. Aveva zigomi alti e le sue labbra sottili erano spesso atteggiate in un sorrisetto venefico, ma soprattutto sapeva sempre cosa fare, in qualsiasi momento.  
Sapeva cosa dire per spuntarla in qualsiasi occasione, aveva idee ben precise sulla fine che avrebbe fatto fare a ‘determinata feccia’ e soprattutto si aspettava il meglio da suo figlio.  
Oppure, lui se lo sarebbe visto rinfacciare per il resto della vita.  
  
Era così da quanto Draco potesse ricordare.   
  
Aveva dodici anni, e suo padre aveva molto elegantemente comprato la sua ammissione nella squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde tramite sette superbi manici di scopa, ma quell’anno Serpeverde aveva perso la Coppa e lui aveva collezionato un gran numero di cadute rovinose giù da quel manico di scopa.  
  
Il suo ritorno a casa era stato costellato da una miriade di piccole osservazioni assolutamente venefiche, lasciate cadere ‘casualmente’, nei momenti più disparati della giornata.  
Ad un certo punto, Draco ricordava di aver sentito sua madre assumere pacatamente le sue difese - dicendo che dopo tutto non era colpa sua, ma del fatto che il Preside, si sapeva, favoriva sempre quel Potter.  
  
  
Appena qualche mese prima aveva fatto di tutto per provocare il licenziamento dell’ultimo, inaccettabile acquisto di Hogwarts in fatto di insegnanti: ma Hagrid, il Guardiacaccia, il sempliciotto grande amico di Silente a quanto pareva non era stato affatto cacciato dal suo ruolo di insegnante.  
Assurdo.  
  
Anche se non aveva avuto altro che un graffio, però, suo padre gli aveva chiesto lo stesso se per caso gli era rimasta una cicatrice, sbirciando con sguardo ardente la manica della sua camicia.  
A Draco non era rimasta alcuna cicatrice.  
  
Quel pomeriggio Draco era in fibrillazione.  
Di lì a poco infatti si sarebbe svolta la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch… e questo era forse l’unico motivo per cui il ragazzo stava bussando alla porta dello studio.  
O almeno, così si disse mentre la voce secca di suo padre rispondeva ‘avanti’ da dentro.  
  
Draco entrò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Lo studio era un locale immenso, circolare, illuminato da pesanti doppieri e da un lampadario scintillante di gocce di cristallo.  
  
Suo padre alzò appena gli occhi dal piano della scrivania mentre lui gli passava di fronte, e prendeva posto con la schiena di traverso sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania.  
  
Draco appoggiò il braccio sul morbido schienale, bilanciando il gomito nella camicia chiara, di ottimo taglio.  
  
Per un po’, nella stanza ci fu solo lo scricchiolio della piuma sulla carta, e il fruscio della pergamena.  
  
Draco non guardò verso la scrivania. Sapeva che di lì a poco tempo suo padre gli avrebbe chiesto se per caso aveva bisogno di dirgli qualcosa o piuttosto se gli serviva qualcosa - ma sapeva anche che avrebbe accettato anche una risposta elusiva in merito, per chiacchierare del più e del meno…sempre se non aveva del lavoro da svolgere.  
  
Il ragazzo aveva tirato fuori una pesante biglia d’oro dalla tasca e se la stava rigirando nel palmo, assorto sul luccichio sfrigolante di quel pezzo da gioco magico, quando finalmente lo sentì parlare.  
  
“Hai ricevuto altri regali questa settimana?”  
Draco, con la schiena mezza affondata nella poltrona spedì a suo padre un rapido sguardo.  
“Si.” Rispose con un cenno del capo, rimettendosi in tasca la pesante biglia.  
  
Si stava chiedendo se non fosse il caso di mettersi ben dritto con la schiena e di abbandonare quella posa molle… suo padre non era particolarmente rigido su questo, non era il genere di padre che tuona se per caso ti vede allungare le gambe sul tavolino del soggiorno, ma aveva una vista molto acuta ed era stato capace di uscirsene con una venefica allusione a ‘gran bel sacco di patate’ una volta.  
Poi, Draco lo vide posare con grazia la piuma d’aquila nel calamaio, sollevare la lunga mano pallida e congiungerla all’altra, mollemente, sul piano lucido della scrivania.  
  
Quando quegli occhi pallidi lo trafissero di nuovo c’era qualcosa di acuminato dentro, che diede un guizzo anche nella sua voce.  
  
“Alzati un po’. Vieni qui di fronte.”  
  
Con una punta di inquietudine, il ragazzo obbedì - girò la scrivania e si portò di lato alla imponente sedia.  
L’uomo che vi era seduto la girò lentamente, con grazia, ora scrutava quella figuretta interdetta, in piedi, quel ragazzo dal volto pallido ed appuntito che se ne stava lì con lo sguardo mobilissimo, in attesa.  
  
Un raggio di luce tagliava in due il lucido piano di mogano, riverberava contro la tappezzeria…  
“Voltati un po’ di fianco.”  
“Dici co…”  
  
Il ragazzo si era era interrotto, la voce troncata a metà. In un gesto assolutamente rapido e silenzioso, l’uomo seduto alla lucida imponente scrivania aveva accompagnato quel suo esordio di movimento con una piccola, discreta pacca all’altezza delle reni, qualcosa che era più che altro una sorta di stretta gentile con il palmo.  
Draco lo fissava, assolutamente interdetto e sentendosi anche vagamente idiota.  
Suo padre non ricambiò la sua occhiata. Invece distolse per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo, giusto il tempo necessario perché Draco iniziasse inspiegabilmente ad avvertire un vago, sommesso formicolio in fondo allo stomaco.  
“Sei cresciuto ancora, a meno che la memoria e la vista non mi ingannino. Si, dall’altra parte…bei petali e bello stelo. Volare fa bene, eh?”  
Questa volta il ragazzo si era mosso senza sapere veramente cosa fare, senza la reale intenzione di porgere l’altro fianco - ed era proprio sul punto di tornare a sedersi,   
anche perché suo padre sembrava aver distolto di nuovo lo sguardo in favore della pergamena,   
quando sentì nitidamente il palmo abbattersi sulla parte sinistra del suo fondoschiena.  
Il suo primo, spontaneo pensiero fu: che cosa ho fatto? Perché era abituato a vedere associato un gesto del genere ad una sculacciata.  
Ma poi, mentre portava di nuovo il suo snello corpo flessuoso in direzione della poltrona, e vi affondava si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di strano, diverso - non sentiva alcun male,  
ma si sentiva ancora quel gesto indugiante addosso. Risentiva quella strana osservazione - bei petali, e bello stelo - pronunciata da quella voce lenta, indolente con tutta la tranquillità del mondo.  
  
Lui aveva ripreso a lavorare come se nulla fosse stato.  
Nel frattempo, silenziosamente, qualcosa esplodeva senza rumore, ma con l’impatto di una bomba dietro il volto pallido ed affilato del ragazzo.  
  
Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con quei gesti strani, indugianti, quel contatto che veniva dallo stesso uomo che doveva avergli fatto l’ultima carezza all’incirca quando aveva compiuto dieci anni.  
Si, quando suo padre era stato estremamente felice delle sue prime manifestazioni di magia…  
quello sguardo. Come un itinerario senza sonoro lungo il profilo del suo fianco, del suo torace. Adesso non lo stava guardando…ma il ricordo di quella lunga occhiata cercava una collocazione, un significato nella mente del ragazzo, senza trovarla.  
Come sempre quando qualcosa non sembrava avere spiegazione, Draco ricorse alla sua vecchia, consolidata arma: la spavalderia.  
Non sapeva quanto quella spavalderia fosse, in lui di marca paterna, ma in quel momento, con le lunghe gambe stese di fronte alla poltrona non esitò ad usarla.  
  
“Ti assicuri che abbia una buona muscolatura?”  
Suo padre emise una risatina simile ad uno sbuffo.  
Per qualche ragione, la gola del ragazzo si seccò completamente.  
Ora fissava quelle spalle abbassate, quel profilo su cui dilagava l’ombra di un riso.  
“In un certo senso.”  
Di solito le conversazioni con suo padre erano orientate verso gli altri - in quel caso per biasimare qualcuno - oppure si trattava di lunghe schermaglie. Altre volte, Draco insisteva su qualcosa in particolare, ma questo quando era ancora molto più piccolo.  
‘In un certo senso’.   
Non sapeva cosa stesse a significare… e non gli riusciva di intuirlo da quel volto pallido, tranquillo, ancora animato dall’ombra di un sorriso.  
  
Quel pomeriggio c’era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
Qualcosa di pericoloso, anche se smussato nei contorni di quella luce morbida, satura di quell’enigma aspro.  
Sembrava che le cose familiari stessero di colpo per trasformarsi, assumere una forma sconosciuta, pericolosa.  
Fu lo strano pensiero nella mente del ragazzo mentre apriva di nuovo bocca, senza quasi rendersene conto, fissando i lucenti gemelli d’argento di quella camicia.  
“Dovresti sentire qui.”  
Si sentì dire, poi la sua mano sinistra liberò il nodo della camicia e quella ricadde, aprendosi lateralmente sulla carnagione diafana del suo petto. Era un gesto sincero il suo, veramente gli era sovvenuto, con un certo piacere, che il suo torace si era allargato, e finalmente aveva perso parte della sua gracilità.  
Perciò alzò di scatto il volto per la sorpresa quando suo padre dalla scrivania ebbe quella specie brusco guizzo e si alzò in piedi. A Draco ricordò il moto improvviso delle spire dell’aspide. Adesso la luce lo tagliava in due, illuminando la sua alta, snella figura mente si alzava fluidamente in piedi.  
  
“Qui, _piccolo demonio?_ ”  
  
Draco sentì le dita scivolare sull’epidermide esposta - abbassò gli occhi sulla ‘V’ aperta della camicia chiara, su quel polso pallido che lo aveva raggiunto in una sorta di lenta, tiepida carezza ed ora stava lentamente risalendo in superficie, facendo oscillare il bordo di stoffa…  
Era in piedi di fronte alla sua poltrona, curvo su di lui, Draco poteva percepire l’odore della stoffa della sua camicia, l’aroma leggermente salmastro di quello che doveva essere dopobarba, conosceva tutti quegli odori, conosceva anche la forma delle dita che ora indugiarono sull’orlo della camicia non per riaccostargliela, ma per farla cadere ancora di qualche centimetro, fino all’altezza del braccio.  
La stoffa ricadde lieve e lui automaticamente allungò le dita della mano per afferrarla - l’odore di quella vicinanza gli stava procurando uno strano senso di pesantezza in fondo al ventre e così quel palmo che aveva raggiunto la curva chiara della spalla, senza stringere, piuttosto impastando piano l’epidermide…  
ebbe la chiara visione di un treno lanciato a milioni di chilometri nel nulla, si mosse, raddrizzò un po’ la schiena - “Che…che fai?”  
La risposta arrivò sotto forma di un aspro, ruvido bacio sulla sommità della spalla nuda - e dell’ansito basso, suadente che sentì sfuggire dalle labbra dell’uomo più anziano in quel momento - fu quel suono gemente, un po’ rauco, del tutto senza controllo a farlo schizzare in piedi.  
  
Si fermò a diversi passi dalla poltrona, dando le spalle all’interno della stanza, fissando la porta. La testa gli rimbombava, forse si era alzato troppo in fretta. Il suo respiro era di colpo affannoso, e lui non sapeva dire perché: qualcosa di muto ed enorme lo travolgeva senza appello, senza dolore.  
  
  
Fissò la porta per alcuni, interminabili istanti…senza sapere se voleva correre via oppure voltarsi, fare finta di nulla, restare, ignorare quel muto e persistente segnale d’allarme.  
La tranquillità di quell’ambiente così noto ai suoi occhi era intatta, non un refolo d’aria entrava dalla finestra aperta sul giardino, sul tepore di quell’inizio d’estate.  
  
In bilico in quel silenzio attonito, sull’orlo silenzioso dei suoi quattordici anni, quello spartiacque misterioso tra il prima e dopo. __  
Ma prima di cosa?  
E dopo che cosa?  
  
  
Poi lo udì avvicinarsi, sentì i suoi passi sul pavimento…e le sue dita che lo sfioravano tra le scapole, fugacemente.  
Quando parlò, la voce di suo padre non aveva niente di diverso.  
Assolutamente niente.  
  
“Scusa, demonietto… é che stai crescendo proprio bene. Sono orgoglioso di te. Vuoi sederti ancora un po’, intanto che finisco di lavorare?”  
  
Furono quelle poche parole a far decidere il ragazzo: ‘sono orgoglioso di te’.  
Per Draco rappresentavano un vero e proprio premio, il coronamento di ogni aspettativa: rare volte le aveva sentite dire da suo padre, ma era indescrivibile l’effetto che avevano su di lui.  
“Oh…si, certo. Aspetterò. Però fai in fretta, ho voglia di bere del succo di zucca!”  
Ce n’era di fresco, lo aveva visto in cucina.  
Orgoglioso di te.  
A lui non serviva altro.  
  
Nei suoi occhi non c’era più traccia di turbamento, solo l’ombra di un vago, tiepido sorriso mentre si voltava e piombava di nuovo seduto, dimenticando di fronte alla porta socchiusa il suo indugio e altri cupi pensieri senza forma.  
  
Nell’accoglierlo, la poltrona sussultò. Suo padre tornò lentamente alla scrivania…mentre il ragazzo momentaneamente non lo guardava, sorrideva tra se’ e se’. Quando l'ombra di quel sorriso si fu estinta, lasciandosi dietro solo il sentore di un turbamento, il ragazzo disse lentamente, più perché si annoiava che per reale interesse: "Perchè demonietto? Non ho fatto niente..."   
"Oh...così."   
  
  
Suo padre ora sorrideva. Quel sorriso era come una lama gelida, come quel sole freddo che tagliava in due la stanza.   
  



End file.
